Total SujiAguupin: Ryo Vs. Maori - Second Round! (Ep. 140)
???: Take a good look at what you've become.. Ryo: That voice! ???: Yes? Everything you realized about my voice's tone is never forgotten... I shall eliminate humanity and take ultimate power! Maori: ...That power will be mine. Ryo: Maori!! Maori: Does my presence frighten you, human? Maybe you should never of underestimated my ability in our first meeting. Kazumi: Onee-kun... Maori: The girl... Hand her over to me. Ryo: What the hell are you talking about? I won't let you have her. Maori: If you refuse the order, then I'll call forth thousands of Shadows to kill both you and her at the same time. Ryo: No... Kazumi-chan, don't be scared. I'm here, aren't I? Kazumi: Yes, but--- Ryo: Listen to me!! You should either go far away from this area or stay in Aori-san's barrier. Maori: Acceptable losses are never considered good. She is a damsel in distress at the moment! Ryo: She stays true... Maori: Pardon me? Ryo: Kazumi-chan has stayed with me for these nine long years and all because of what your leader did to her family. She was an orphan later on, but foolishly left because of abusement tooken by the fostering people. I found her alone in this very forest when it was raining hard. She stared at me blankly for about a few seconds and later noticed the demon mark on my left hand. But unfortunately, she never flinched and gave me a small grin. Maori: If you're trying to interrupt this quarrel, at least tell me why you came to the fu--- Ryo: I didn't finish.... When I saw this girl, I asked her name. It turns out that she never had a name to begin with! She disliked having no name at all, so when I spoke to her, I gave her the alias, "Kazumi Usimora: Younger Stepsibling of Ryo Tetsumaki." Unexpectedly, she liked that name and followed me back home. The reason was that she was orphaned like I said earlier, but another reason was that her parents and brothers and sisters all became deceased for the pain and suffering Zaku caused them. If this never happened to begin with, Kazumi would be happy forever like she was back home with her family and friends. You'll go to Hell if you continue to follow Zaku's orders, along with the rest of Kunoha... I will kill all of you!!! Kazumi: Do your best, Onee-kun... Rikura: Don't worry, Usimora-senpai... Ryo-san has his own dignity and thoughts of life to think about. Maori: You will die here, Ryo Tetsumaki! Forgive what I'll do to your friends after this... Bludd! {BOOM!! SKRITHCHCHC!!!!!} Ryo: ... Maori: What!? Bludd!! Ryo: {snarls} Kazumi: isn't feeling any pain at all from Maori-san's Bludd. Maori: If you tend to just stand emotionless and never feel any damage, then take a good look at my second Resurrection... It is forbidden and no one but you will witness it! Hellish-Resurrection Art: Neo Incubus... {GGGOOGORRRRR!!!} Ryo:... Kazumi: isn't good! If Onee-kun doesn't do anything at all, he's going to perish. Onee-kun!! Ryo:... Kazumi: Onee------kun? Where are you? ???: RIGHT HERE!!!! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Maori: Show yourself. ???: You piss me off, Ryo Tetsumaki! You know that? Of course now I can finally take over your body and kill off Kunoha myself!! Meh! Ryo:!!! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIGH!!!!!!!!!! Dark Ryo: Yes... Come forth, Grim Bat!! Wreak havoc upon our guest... Ryo: RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!! {screams inhumanly} Dark Ryo: Commence. Grim Bat Ryo: Grr... AAUGH! Kazumi: Onee-kun!!!!! Rikura: this immense power? I know it isn't Tetsumaki, but there's someone or something trying to take over his emotion Maori: Goroshi Omega! {VVRRRRR} Grim Bat Ryo: RAAAAAWWH!! Dark Ryo: Tekkon Art: Bloodstorm!